legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Trunks
"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me, that you're completely outmatched. Well, imagine feeling the way you do now, all of the time like the people of this planet do! Fools, how do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain, and HE had no way out? Well, now it's your turn...I hope you enjoy it!" — Future Trunks to The Androids in Free the Future Future Trunks (未来のトランクス, Mirai no Torankusu) is the Saiyan and Earthling hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate future. By the time present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before the androids arrived). Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth.7 Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Years later, Future Trunks would return in Dragon Ball Super, this time fighting against a mysterious entity referred to as Goku Black (and later his partner-in-crime Zamasu) wreaking havoc in the future. In the end, Trunks (with the help of Goku and Vegeta) neutralizes the threat, though unfortunately, the fused Zamas not only survives the ordeal, but his essence began to merge with the universe itself, to the point that Future Zen-Oh had to erase the future timeline completely. Trunks himself is one of the three survivors and is currently living in another future timeline where another Future Trunks exists - created by Whis warning Future Beerus ahead of time to eliminate the soon to be rogue Kaioshin, thus eliminating the possibility of the Zero Mortals Plan. The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Future Trunks is hired like Sullivan by Mr. Gold to help him out on his plan against the Children of BlackGarurumon which involves time travel which is something Aeon can did, despite the law. Aeon takes the crew successfully back to the 1930s where he, Gold and House head to the Wizard of Oz universe with Victor, Trunks and Travis heading to the Snow White Universe looking for the heart of a pig. Trunks, Victor and Travis all have been hunting but pigs are tricky to find until Travis manages to use fruit successfully to trap the pig that apparently was suicidal. Future Trunks gives Gold the heart and they end up attacked by Cronus and a evil paint spirit, where Trunks, Gold, Travis and Victor distract the spirit with magic quills. Koopa lets himself get chased by Myers who he calls a pencil neck and tells him surrender or every waking moment for him will become a swirling torment of pain and misery, Kratos and his team catch Myers with the help from Victor, Travis, Trunks and Aeon. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned. He and the other Hunters join up with Wheatley, Colress and The Striker Force to find out Loki and Wesker's plan before Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Trunks joins with the heroes against Sector 32 and takes down the villains. Transformations TrunksFutureWelcomeBackGoku.png SSJ Second Grade Trunks.jpg TrunksFutureUltraSuperSaiyan-Ep164.png Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks.jpg Gallery trunkssword.jpg|Future Trunks using his sword Futuretrunkssupersaiyan.png Futuretrunkssupersaiyan2.png Category:The Hunter Force Members Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Ki Users Category:Flyers Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Characters Category:Partial Human Category:Characters from the Future Category:Fourth in Command Category:Hybrid Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Gloved Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:One-Man Army Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Planet Saver Category:Breakout Characters Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hiromi Tsuru Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider